Z-ach
by The K1D
Summary: Zachary Ryan Heldenhaft was an ordinary 16 year old, or so he thought. After he had an electrifying experience while walking around town, he began to discover his true potential. But what triggered his newfound abilities? Maybe it had something to do with his genetic code. Maybe he was a mutant. But even among Mutants, he stands out. Read to find out why.


**Disclaimer:****I don't own the X-Men or Avatar: The last Airbender. I am only using some characters and elements... *wink wink* from each amazing franchise.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi. My name is Zachary Ryan Heldenhaft, and I'm going to tell you my story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Struck**

I was having a relatively normal day in the middle of September. Walking around town, listening to my music, I noticed that the wind was beginning to accelerate. I looked up to see that a huge storm had swooped in and centered itself on me. This intrigued me, so I tested whether it was following my or not by taking 4 steps back, and to my surprise, the storm shifted with me.

Off towards the edge of the enormous cloud, I saw lightning strike the ground. 10 seconds later, there was another bolt, closer to the center than the 1st one, closer to me. 8 seconds after the last bolt, another stroke the ground, even nearer. 6 seconds, even closer. 4 seconds, less than 50ft away. 2 seconds, so close I could feel the heat. 1 second, 2 meters away from me. Half a second, I could feel the electricity coursing through my body.

After I had been struck, I looked down to see my clothes in absolute, charred tatters. Then, I looked up to see the huge cloud dissipate. Then, I waved to someone looking at me through their window and I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital, with several people, presumably doctors and nurses, staring at me in awe. I sat up in the bed, coughed, and asked, "What?" As soon as I said that, two of the female nurses fainted. "Whoa! Does that happen often here?" I asked, pointing my question to an older looking man holding the shock parts of a defibrillator. I looked down at my chest to see that my tattered shirt had been ripped off and they had attached wires to my bare chest. "Oh, was my heart stopped?" I asked. They all nodded yes. "So, I guess the defibrillation worked, right?"

"That's where you'd be incorrect, Mr. Heldenhaft." The older doctor who had previously been holding the defibrillator answered. "We were just about to attempt it when your heart restarted on its own and you regained consciousness. This is nearly unheard of in medical history."

"Oh. How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"The tag on your shirt had your name written on it in Sharpie." He answered.

"Oh. Are the two that fainted going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. They're just interns. When they wake up I'll have to inform them that they may not be cut out for jobs in the medical field. The girl that called the ambulance for you is waiting out in the hall. When she described what happened to the paramedics, she said that after you had been struck, you looked down, looked up, and then you waved to her as you fell to the ground. No one has ever retained consciousness that long immediately after being struck by lightning. You are a medical mystery. But I shouldn't keep you here too long." He finished pointing me towards the door.

I walked out of the door only to be tackled in a hug by my best friend, Kyle. "I thought you were dead." He said, choking up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Don't suffocate yourself, man. I'm okay now. I'm okay now." I assured him. The two of us had been best friends since we first met at the orphanage we still live in. We were inseparable, like Fred and George Weasley from the Harry Potter series. Kyle finally let me go after another minute. He then grinned and nodded his head towards the girl who was still sitting down on the bench. I nodded and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked as soon as I sat down.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks for calling the paramedics for me, by the way. Could I ask who you are?" I asked

"Of course. I'm Victoria Jessica Thomas, and _you_ are?"

"Zachary Ryan Heldenhaft, and that is Kyle Dean Raphael Michelson." I pointed at Kyle.

"Ah. So, what are you going to do about your Lichtenberg Scar?" She asked.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your Lichtenberg Scar. It's a figure that looks like a lightning bolt was trapped in your skin. Yours is on the left side of your body. It's really cool." Victoria replied.

"Oh. Well, if it's cool, I'm not going to do anything to it. I'll just leave it there." I said, "Well, seeing as I'm healed. I'll be going now. Good-bye, Ms. Thomas."

"Good-bye, Mr. Heldenhaft."

I walked out of the hospital with Kyle. "You ready to head back, Zach?" He asked me. "You know Magda will want to know more about what happened when we get back."

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully, Susan will send me to bed and keep everyone else from disturbing me until morning." I replied as we got into his car and began to drive away.


End file.
